


Godzilla V Kong Training

by MnstrFrc



Category: Monster Force
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Summary: Training fight.





	Godzilla V Kong Training

Somewhere on Skull Island, Mothra just watch her to friends Godzilla King of the Monsters and Kong King of Skull Island are fighting.

Mothra: Yawn.  
Kong: Come on, Godzilla. You can do better than that!  
Godzilla: You're right. Even how much strong you've become.  
Kong: And you too as well.

They both unleashed a huge energy attack, made the whole ground empty. Mothra see how strong they become.

Mothra: Alright, boys. Maybe we should go out and get something to eat.  
Kong: Ha! I say let's get some sea food.  
Godzilla: I'm in!

Now, the three hero monsters go out and have fun. It's a beautiful sunset they see. They will always be ready for any threat.


End file.
